


a rather brisk evening..

by Antarktica



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, ittybitty mentions of, munakata the matchmaker, or SHITsuchou, sighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarktica/pseuds/Antarktica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the intemperate weather of England, the two lands there and arrives at nighttime. Apparently, the question is why did her King bothered to give her company when she would be better off with herself ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a rather brisk evening..

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF TROPES. YES. Bedsharing and cuddling for warmth ( actually forced cuddling or a no-choice cuddling because Seri is one stubborn woman ) This is a wonderful combinattiiooon <3 
> 
> dedicated to Akii hoho ~

It was chaos at first. Awashima knew she had issued two rooms for the both of them to stay at and knew they were interconnected with each other but as soon as they had reached the place. The hotel staff had inquired to her that there is only one bed. The size was not the problem but the thought that the both of them would probably have to share beds.

Not to mention, the weather is inclement. A proper cue for her to remove her coat and hang it there while Kusanagi followed after her and set the bags he was carrying on the side.

“Now tell me again the sorcery of me sharing a bed with my beautiful company?” Kusanagi flops on the nearby couch and lays his back there as if it was centuries since he had gotten the chance.

“All because someone had the guts to tweak it and I am left with no choice.” Awashima takes her gloves off and sets them on the table before she takes a seat opposite from him, crossing her legs as she takes a scroll on her PDA to bring truth to life.

“Aiya—well seems like I’ll just go sleep on the couch. You’ll probably take the bed to yourself.”

“Don’t joke around. I do not do that. Well, whatever suits you?” Admittedly, she would very much love the bed just to herself but then it was _too cold_ to even think of that.

Kusanagi softly chuckles at her response before standing up and heading his way to the mini kitchen to get themselves hot chocolate in order to cope up with the cold. “ _The bed_ it is then.” He places down two glasses on the table containing the said drink; a smirk sneakily drawn on his face.

“Oh. Thanks.” Awashima wraps her hands around the mug and sips it quietly after expressing her gratitude to the other. Having to spend her only vacation outside the country and at England of all times, not to mention being accompanied by an acquaintance of hers is quite unsettling and also not in a manner. She believes that this was a ploy of her Captain – though she is unable to figure out what is going on with his mind but he stated his reasons very well that it is to ‘promote to the younger ones that just because you both are different does not mean you will pick a fight and banter at each other every time’. If that is what he wanted though, there is a much better approach.  

“So how do you like it here?”

Here though, the atmosphere was different and it’s like having a personal translator because of Kusanagi’s presence, for her.

“It’s...not so bad. But, it is given that it’s extremely cold by the time we had arrived and it is _affecting_ my opinion.”

Another chuckle emerged from no one other than Kusanagi Izumo who sounded more amused than he seems like. However, Awashima on the other side could only just release a sigh at his reaction, having found no words to express her frustration.

“Well, I’ll just take a soak.” The barkeeper stands up from his seat, finishing his cup of chocolate. He takes s his sunglasses off and leaves it on the table and directs a wink at Awashima’s direction before going inside the bath.

That had earned a scoff from the blonde.

“A bath? _You must be kidding_. “It was her own way of saying, at this kind of temperature—this freezing point of a kind temperature you are taking a bath?

“Never said it’ll be a cold one.” A knowing smirk crawls upon his face; the smirk of mischief. “ _Oh_ , are you planning to follow after me? If that’s so then—“

“—not necessary. It’s cold and I’m tired. I’m going to sleep.” He was not even done speaking and yet, he was cut off rather sharply and coldly by Awashima herself. As if she would not hear what he was saying properly, hm.

Awashima had said she would be sleeping, but her she is, back rested on the mattress just after she flops onto it to savor the fun of a warm bed. But dear, it was not warm at the least bit. Ignoring that very fact, she stares rather absentmindedly at the ceiling, hands stretched out to her sides.

“—Hm? Is there anything wrong there, Seri?” A concerned tone gushed over the other who was taking a bath. Ah, maybe the sound was too loud that even with the water rushing out of the bathroom Kusanagi still heard it.   
  
Awashima, however, was caught with her own thoughts for a moment thus causing a delay with her response.

“N-Nothing is wrong.”

The baths were designed to be really open outside the country and even Awashima herself thinks its utterly discomforting that they are only blurred from the outside but still clear glass. Well, it was not that she is still in that phase but it is completely unsettling to be open too. So, she decides to turn herself away so she would not spot the bath on her peripheral vision.

She just lays there but therefore thought about a change with position and envelopes herself with blankets just at the right moment Kusanagi had come out of the bath. And yes, a towel barely covering his bottom. Too bad for him, Awashima is way too bothered with the cold to even mind.

“Seri? _What are you doing?_ ”  Kusanagi almost felt like laughing at this sight, blankets wrapped around the usual stern lieutenant and that she keeps herself under it; he guess this qualifies on the lines of adorable.  Not only it is cold but the one complaining about it is the same person he called Tundra. What an irony.

_“Obviously trying to get rid of the **cold.** ” _She turns her head around slightly to send off a glare at him then returns back to her position earlier. He couldn’t hold it back it and immediately utters a laughter, further adding fuel to the fire of irritation boiling inside the other.   
  
“Well I guess I could jump on the bed since I already have clothes on **_\--!_** ” Kusanagi literally jumps on the bed, almost making the other who was tightly cuddled with the blankets slip over it if it weren’t for his arms that were stretched out that kept her on latch with the bed. He wanted to try it, at least in a proper atmosphere and right now seemed to be an appropriate time.

“What are you a _child--?!”_ Awashima slips off the blankets, shouting her protest at Kusanagi who was beside her, grinning rather childishly as she had just said.

“Maybe? –Nay, Seri, its fine don’t be so uptight, it’s your vacation!”

Awashima stops halfway on her protests, the barkeeper’s response making her think.

“.. _Well I get that._ ”

“’m very glad that you do. Will you lend me the rest of the blanket, it’s all wrapped around you, mademoiselle.”

She finds herself, indeed, wrapped around her and took her seconds to lay them out properly so Kusanagi would get a portion of it—or so she thought. The moment she stretched her hands out, the vile man had caught it and took advantage of that to pull her close to him and almost everything freezes there before he gives her a reassuring smile.

“No malice in this, you said you’re cold right? You could call me your _personal heater_ right now. ” He profoundly smiles at the woman in his arms that stayed dazed but adjusted herself afterwards, finding no way out of his grasp.

“This is harassment, there were no consents—“

“’Nay, there were when you said you were trying to get rid of the cold, Seri.” He lightly brushes off the stray strands of hair blocking her views and tucks them behind her ear. “C’mon don’t be stubborn now.”  
  
_“…Pushover._ ” Ignoring the shades of pink developing on her cheeks right now was the first priority. The heat was increasing and it is definitely not the warmth of Kusanagi Izumo. She was aware it was both different but somehow as time passes by; the other’s warmth had dominated the other. Indecisively, Awashima slightly squirms out from the tight grasp but then losing thus she ends up with her head resting on his collar bones.  It was warm, yes. Is this fine, perhaps not?  Most likely not. Cuddling nor bed sharing was never in her options but it had to come to this.

_A chaos, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking your time to read this short oneshot ! ~


End file.
